


Союзники

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПостХог. Гарри не нашел свое место в жизни после убийства Волдеморта, Люциус стремится вернуть ему долг за избавление от Азкабана. Любовь часто находишь там, где даже ждать ее было глупо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Союзники

_Бабушка Люциуса, вдовствующая леди Анна Малфой, в девичестве Булстроуд, была женщиной вздорной, несдержанной на язык и поступки, не говоря уж о том, что отнюдь не красавицей. Она доставила немало беспокойства мужу и, по общему убеждению, своим поведением свела его в могилу до отведенного провидением срока, хорошенько потрепав нервы и единственному сыну. Анна скончалась, когда внуку было всего десять лет. Люциус мало, что о ней помнил, только запах слишком приторных духов, темные старомодные мантии и резкий голос, заставлявший его маму плакать. Он сам никогда не боялся злой старухи, хотя, лучше сказать, почти совсем ничего не боялся, конечно, кроме монстра-живущего-под-кроватью. Отец даже нередко в шутку пугался, что Люциус станет первым Малфоем, попавшим в Гриффиндор. Этого, разумеется, не случилось. Как бы то ни было, а леди Анна, видимо, чувствовала в нем отсутствие страха и поэтому любила проводить с мальчиком время._   
_Ему было восемь лет, когда она, хихикая, как девчонка, привела его в салон мисс Кристины Трелони, предсказательницы из рода самой  Кассандры. Его посадили на высокий мягкий пуф, накрытый ярким пледом, и предложили выпить чашечку слишком густого и совсем не сладкого кофе. После чего мисс Кристина долго и очень внимательно рассматривала оставшуюся в чашке гущу._   
_\- Все у тебя будет,  Люциус,- покачала она головой некоторое время спустя. – И жена - настоящая леди: умная и красивая. И сын, которым станешь гордиться. Положение в обществе и богатство, на зависть всем. Найдется идея, за которую захочешь пожертвовать слишком многим. На твоих руках будет много крови невинных, а еще больше лжи сорвется с твоего языка. А вот полюбить сможешь лишь однажды, зато так сильно, что небеса сжалятся и подарят тебе ответную любовь._   
_Годы спустя Люциусу почти не в чем было ее упрекнуть. Нарцисса Малфой оправдала все ожидания, как жена и мать, его лучшая подруга, идеальная женщина. Не любимая, но не заменимая. Драко немного слабый, но преданный семье и хитрый. Мальчик не стал таким, каким мечталось, но не гордиться своим ребенком лорд Малфой не мог. И да, Люциус нашел ту самую идею, служению которой, не задумываясь, посвятил все свое богатство и положение в обществе, так же как и чистоту рук. Жаль, предсказательница не предупредила его, что в идее он разочаруется._   
_Только вот… Любви, которую Кристина обещала ему, он так и не испытал. Ему уже перевалило за сорок, хотя для волшебника это еще юность, а той единственной или единственного все не было и не было. А времени у Малфоя оставалось не так уж и много, чудом пережив все перипетии войны, по ее окончании он оказался в Азкабане, под угрозой поцелуя дементора, без надежды когда-либо выйти отсюда, не смотря на все предпринимаемые Нарциссой и Драко усилия. Он радовался уже тому, что они остались на свободе._

Война изменила многое. И каждый выживший на победившей стороне не только страдал над жертвами и потерями, но и приобрел что-то ценное. Невилл, наконец, стал таким, как хотела его бабушка, показав, за что Шляпа отправила его в Гриффиндор. Рон получил славу, о которой мечтал многие годы. Гермиону больше не смели называть грязнокровкой, а Гарри так и не смог жить спокойной жизнью. С детства ненавистное ему внимание общественности, назойливые журналисты обрушились на него в двойном объеме после смерти Волдеморта. Его приглашали дать интервью, вести квиддичные матчи, рекламировать товары, журналисты хотели написать его биографию. На улице от него непременно требовали автографов и провожали восторженными взглядами. Ему редко удавалось пройти сквозь «Дырявый котел», не обменявшись дюжиной рукопожатий. Гарри до смерти надоели реплики «Я тоже скрывался в лесах в том году», «Ты сделал это, парень». Бесполезно было твердить им, что победа являлась не свидетельством его огромной магической силы или ума, а всего лишь результатом тщательных расчетов Дамблдора, Снейпа и удачного стечения обстоятельств.   
Другие винили его. Те, у кого умерли близкие, иногда смотрели на него, и он читал в их взглядах: «Почему ты не сделал этого раньше? Ты жив, а они погибли!». Одна ведьма, дочь которой погибла в битве за Хогвартс, плеснула в него ядовитым зельем прямо на крыльце Гринготтса, едва не убив народного героя и чуть не изуродовав находившуюся рядом Джинни.  
  Все эти люди следили за ним, за его домом, за друзьями, загоняя подростка в темные комнаты старого дома на площади Гриммо, под надежную защиту древних охранных чар и воинственного Кикимера. Он все меньше и меньше общался с друзьями, месяц, за месяцем не отвечая на их письма и каминные вызовы, не отпирая двери гостям. Рон, Гермиона, Джинни вскоре вернулись в Хогвартс заканчивать обучение, оставив попытки связаться с замкнувшимся в себе Гарри. А затем остыло и внимание папарацци.   
Быть отшельником Гарри не стремился никогда. Он мечтал иметь много друзей, посещать шумные вечеринки, встречаться с девушками и пить сливочное пиво с Роном на квиддичных матчах. Он хотел летать для себя, а не для публики, готовой обсудить каждый его жест. Как же ему хотелось стать простым парнем! Поэтому, стоило прессе немного ослабить внимание, он получил возможность выходить из дома и воспользовался ею с радостью. К сожалению, Гарри Поттер все равно мало, куда мог пойти без того, чтобы его фото появились в вечерних газетах, а слухи один скандальнее другого не ползли среди волшебников. Магическая община была слишком мала, чтобы хоть что-то осталось неизвестным. Именно поэтому он перестал видеться с друзьями. Всего несколько месяцев назад невинный разговор за ужином с Гермионой едва не стал причиной серьезной ссоры с Роном и миссис Уизли, статьями в желтых газетенках убежденных в том, что ужином в тот вечер они только начали, а закончили его в постели. Конечно, тогда во всем удалось разобраться, но осадок остался. Поттеру не хотелось такого больше.   
Он пил оборотное зелье, гримировался магловскими средствами, ходил в те места, где его имя и лицо никого не интересовало: магловские забегаловки, укромные клубы Лютного переулка. Постепенно любопытство и потребности загнали его в куда более опасные и интересные места: бордели, преступные притоны.  
Шло время. Друзья заканчивали Хогвартс и устраивались на работу. У старых знакомых рождались дети. Кто женился, кто-то ссорился. Они забывали Гарри.  
На исходе его девятнадцатого лета Нарцисса Малфой появилась на крыльце особняка на площади Гриммо, когда он уже почти собрался уходить в очередное путешествие. Она была бледна, неброско одета, ее глаза покраснели от слез. Гарри, лично отправивший в Азкабан немало Пожирателей, понимал, о чем она хочет поговорить. Это не Поттер отправил за решетку Люциуса Малфоя, но он знал, что того не ждет ничего хорошего.  Драко и Нарцисса сумели вывернуться из безжалостной машины правосудия, Люциус нет. Слишком велик был страх волшебников пред только что почившим Лордом и его верными слугами, никакие деньги больше не могли обеспечить оправдательного приговора тем, кто действительно был виновен. Улики против Малфоя-старшего оказались слишком достоверными.   
Но Гарри был ей должен. Этой уставшей отчаявшейся аристократке, которая терпела издевательства сначала Волдеморта, потом Министерства. В ней не было ничего от той роковой стервозной блондинки, которую, казалось бы, вечность назад, Поттер видел перед своим четвертым курсом на финале Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Она спасла ему жизнь, и жизни многих в Хогвартсе в ту ночь. Кто знает, что могло случиться, скажи она тогда, в лесу, правду. Но Нарцисса не сказала, выбрала сторону. Возможно, Драко он тоже был должен. Совсем чуть-чуть за издевательства, за боль, за палочку, в конце концов, ведь младший Малфой оказался еще более несчастной, слабой игрушкой в руках гроссмейстеров.   
И Гарри решился. Он позволил ей войти, позволил Кикимеру ухаживать за ней, позволил ей убедить себя.  
\- Люциусу нужна лишь власть и процветание для семьи. Но он не тот человек, который станет пачкать для этого руки. Его заставили.   
И Поттер вспоминал бледное лицо в Большом зале в ночь победы. Малфой знал, что для него все кончено в любом случае, он просто обнимал сына.   
\- Мы уедем из страны. Никакой политики больше, клянусь тебе.  
Гарри помнил свое двенадцатилетие и холодного высокого блондина во «Флориш и Блоттс», который высокомерно смотрел на него и Уизли, небрежно роняя оскорбительные фразы. Помнил свое детское неприятие и резкое деление на хорошо и плохо, в котором  Малфои, конечно, попадали во второй раздел. Война и время сильно размыли для него границы.  
\- Помоги мне… нам.  
У Гарри перед глазами стояло кладбище, смерть Седрика, восставший Лорд. В ту ночь гордый аристократ ползал перед его врагом на коленях, умоляя быть милостивым.   
Люциуса еще не судили, да и вряд ли кто-то собирался действительно это делать. Слишком велика была к нему всеобщая ненависть. Его даже называли правой рукой Темного Лорда, кто-то из журналистов догадался приставить к его имени прозвище. Теперь газеты именовали его не иначе, чем Люциус Кровавый.   
Для Гарри не составило труда требовать суда, стоило лишь напомнить о невинно осужденном Сириусе, больно было говорить об этом, казалось немыслимо пользоваться именем крестного для этого. Но история Альбуса Дамблдора научила его понимать, что все средства бывают хороши. Нарцисса нашла великолепного адвоката.   
\- Вы главный свидетель, мистер Поттер, - сказал он. – И вам решать будете ли вы свидетелем обвинения или защиты.   
Всего пара слов лжи, настолько легкой, что даже использование сыворотки правды было бы  не страшно, но никто, разумеется, не стал использовать ее на Герое.   
Не уверен. Не видел. Я так не считаю.   
\- Зачем ты сделал это, Гарри? – удивился после процесса мистер Уизли. – Ты у нас сострадательный мальчик, но это же Малфои! Они заслужили Азкабан!  
Гарри смотрел, как в нескольких метрах от них Люциус обнимает свою семью, а Нарцисса плачет от счастья и целует его израненные оковами запястья.   
\- Я ей должен, мистер Уизли.   
Поттер ушел, не дожидаясь журналистов, благодарностей Нарциссы и ругани Авроров. Он знал, что многие сражавшиеся с Пожирателями во время войны так и не смогли понять и простить ему этот оправдательный приговор. Никто не понимал его мотивов. Гарри их и сам не понимал.   
Месяц спустя он получил от Малфоев письмо. В нем не было ни благодарностей, ни вопросов.  
«Давай, просто забудем, кто мы, и что связывало нас в прошлом. Это будет ужин без войны, чистой крови и слез. Тебя ждет вкусная еда, много воспоминаний о родственниках и теплая постель».   
Почерк, несомненно, принадлежал Нарциссе. Он верил в ее добрые намеренья, он так же верил, что налаживание дружеских отношений с ним выгодно Люциусу. Но Гарри, действительно, не верил, что это может стать хорошим вечером.   
«Нет, спасибо, миссис Малфой».  
Он ответил коротко и вежливо, ему пришлось воспользоваться ее же пергаментом, старым сточенным пером, которое пришлось дважды окунуть в чернильницу, ибо она оказалась почти пустой, и ее совой, потому что новую он так и не завел после смерти Букли. С удивлением, Гарри понял, что это первое письмо, которое он написал впервые за много месяцев.    
Рон и Гермиона, миссис Уизли все еще продолжали иногда писать ему, он чаще всего забывал об их письмах, а потом спустя многие недели на него что-то находило и Поттер начинал перечитывать их все очень внимательно. Но не знал, что написать в ответ.   
Рон писал, что собирается сделать Гермионе предложение, как только станет получать больше, чем его отец. Гарри не хотел писать, что не верит, что это случится в ближайшем будущем. Гермиона писала, что собирается стать целителем и для этого много читает. Гарри не хотел писать, что ей стоит немного расслабиться и дожать Рона. Миссис Уизли не писала ничего стоящего, но явно ожидала, что Джинни скоро выйдет замуж. Я знал, что она меня не дождется, хотелось написать Гарри, но он так и не написал этого. В его жизни тоже не происходило ничего, что он мог бы рассказать им. Переписка не ладилась.   
«Ты не должен проводить Хэллоуин в одиночестве», - писала Нарцисса. Гарри покачал головой. Даже Молли давно бросила приглашать его.   
«Нет, спасибо, миссис Малфой», - равнодушно ответил Поттер. Он не будет в одиночестве в Лютном переулке.   
Поворотные события его жизни часто случались на Хэллоуин: смерть родителей, перемирие с Гермионой. Гарри смутно помнил тот вечер после десяти. Он начал в относительно приличном баре в Лютном переулке. Пил и развлекался, не переходя границ. Однако письмо Нарциссы бередило душу, заставляя осознать собственное одиночество. Он, кажется, плакал. Перед глазами мелькали распутные девки, собутыльники, быстро улетающие деньги.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - склонялся над ним мужчина. – Поттер, да придите же в себя.   
Малфой тряс его. Почему-то в грязной подворотне, где было очень холодно. Что делал там Люциус? Гарри не знал. Только очень болели ребра, и юноша, вспоминая подобный опыт, понял, что его ограбили и избили. Поттер потерял сознание.   
Он пришел в себя в уютной светлой комнате. В доме на площади Гриммо чистых комнат уже лет тридцать не было. Такие пробуждения бывали и раньше, когда он умудрялся подцепить приличную девицу. Разве что помещение на этот раз было слишком богато обставлено. По военной привычке Поттер быстро поднял в памяти последние воспоминания. Было ли обеспокоенное лицо Малфоя бредом? Скорее нет, чем да. В пользу этому говорил и герб чистокровной семьи на пологе кровати. С чего бы это Люциусу помогать ему? Поттер приподнялся на постели, преодолевая головную боль. Дома он уже позвал бы Кикимера, а старый эльф неохотно, но принес бы какое-нибудь полезное зелье.   
Вдруг на лбу юноши оказалась прохладная рука, на мгновение она принесла облегчение, но сразу стала слишком сильной и тяжелой, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Поттер неохотно подчинился, преодолевая гриффиндорский инстинкт противоречия, и к губам тут же поднесли бокал со знакомо пахнущим напитком, зельем, которое в последнее время он употреблял чаще всего, особенно по утрам после бурных вечеринок. Краем глаза Поттер попытался рассмотреть, кто же изображает из себя сиделку, но без очков все расплывалось, и Гарри попытался рассмотреть хотя бы руку, державшую бокал. Она была одновременно тонкой и сильной. Узкой, аккуратной, но властной. На длинных пальцах сверкали перстни. Конечно, ни у Нарциссы, ни у Драко не могло быть такой руки.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Малфой, - пробормотал Гарри, когда все было выпито и холодное стекло убрали от его губ. Юноша обессилено упал на подушки и снова посмотрел в ту сторону, где виднелся размытый силуэт.   
\- Во что вы превратились, Поттер? – с брезгливой жалостью ответили ему. И Гарри с невеселой улыбкой фыркнул. Возмущаться было нечему, он действительно стал ничтожеством. Даже Люциус проведший в Азкабане около двух лет сейчас наверняка выглядел лучше, судя хотя бы по ухоженной руке. – Так нельзя, мистер Поттер.  
\- Вам-то что? – безразлично поинтересовался Гарри, неохотно поднимаясь с постели. Аристократ его не удерживал. Юноша взмахнул рукой, в которую тут же послушно влетела его верная палочка. Он не заметил, как в удивлении распахнулись глаза Малфоя. – Акцио, очки.   
Гарри, наконец, получил возможность осмотреться и как можно быстрее потянулся к своей одежде. В теле ощущалась определенная слабость, но Поттер не желал показывать не только ее, но и свое нижнее белье Люциусу.   
\- Я ваш должник, мистер Поттер, - холодно сообщил Малфой. – Благодаря вам меня не только не подвергли поцелую, но и освободили в зале суда. После всей той ненависти, которую я у вас вызывал годами, заслуженная ненависть признаю, с вашей стороны было очень благородно сделать для меня подобное. Очень по гриффиндорски.  
\- Очень глупо, вы хотите сказать? – огрызнулся Гарри, резко оборачиваясь к нему, с трудом сдерживая стон от неуместного резкого движения. Люциус и в правду выглядел великолепно. На лице появилось несколько лишних морщин, но он был все так же уверен в себе и ухожен. На нем была темная мантия. Длинные волосы он завязал в высокий хвост, из-за чего, не смотря на морщины, выглядел моложе и беззащитнее. Хотя Гарри не позволил бы себя обмануть. Малфой все еще был одним из самых опасных и хитрых темных волшебников Англии. И на несколько мгновений юноша раскаялся в том, что помог ему избежать тюрьмы.  – И вообще, вам стоит благодарить свою жену, я отдавал долг ей.   
\- Я благодарен Нарциссе за то, что она сделала. Но и вам тоже, ваш долг ей не был настолько велик, что бы вытаскивать из тюрьмы меня. Фактически, уже то, что вы своим заступничеством уберегли от тюрьмы ее и Драко, избавило вас от каких-либо, особенно таких эфемерных, обязательств.  
\- Я не сделал ничего, чтобы защитить их.  
\- Вашего слова и репутации было достаточно.  
\- И все-таки…  
\- Послушайте, мистер Поттер, - прервал его оправдания Люциус. Он поднялся и подошел к юноше очень близко. – Я хочу вам помочь.  
\- И как же? – неприязненно поинтересовался Гарри. Аристократ стоял слишком близко. От него пахло чем-то таким же резким,  как и сам волшебник. Но Поттеру нравился запах, и он невольно вдохнул поглубже. Люциус выглядел раздраженным и очень опасным, но Гарри даже не подумал сделать шаг назад или смутиться, он уже не был тем же робким невинным мальчиком, что и до войны. Минуту волшебники рассматривали друг друга, а потом Люциус вскинул брови и слабо улыбнулся. Улыбка была чуть насмешливая и высокомерная, но она неожиданно сделала его лицо очень приятным.   
\- Вы никогда не хотели уехать из страны, Поттер? Туда, где вас знают не настолько хорошо? Окунуться в общество, где в вас не будут тыкать пальцем?   
\- Я думал об этом, но…  
\- Вам страшно ехать куда-то, где вы ничего не знаете, где у вас не будет защиты старого дома Блеков и Хогвартса, верно? – проницательно заметил аристократ. И Гарри гневно вскинул голову в ответ на его слова. – Я знаю, куда мы можем поехать и как избежать ненужного внимания. Позвольте мне вернуть мой долг.  
Гарри не знал, что на него нашло в тот момент, но ответил согласием.

Если бы кому-то из старых знакомых Гарри посчастливилось семь месяцев спустя путешествовать по Средиземному морю, то они могли бы увидеть у берегов Сицилии красивую магловскую яхту, носящую гордое имя «Букля». Помимо экипажа на этой яхте находилось двое мужчин: симпатичный молодой брюнет и величественный блондин лет сорока. Брюнет любил валяться в шезлонге на открытой палубе, читать книги о квиддиче и купаться. Ему нравилось бродить по берегу, когда они приставали где-нибудь и заходить в местные города и деревеньки. Молодой человек был добрым и дружелюбным, вызывая симпатии всей команды яхты. Его старший спутник напротив был на редкость высокомерен и необщителен, скрывался от солнца, читал книги по высшей магии и политические газеты. Многие не понимали, что может связывать этих двоих, почему они путешествуют вдвоем.  
Люциусу и Гарри было на удивление комфортно друг с другом. По началу они почти не общались между собой, ограничиваясь необходимым минимумом разговоров. Но через некоторое время Поттер захотел узнать о своем спутнике больше, а тот не стал уклоняться от расспросов. Это провоцировало ссоры и взаимонепонимание, но каждый что-то перенимал у другого, заставлял компаньона взглянуть на мир своими глазами, хотя бы на миг. Постепенно вспыльчивость и несдержанность Поттера стала поводом для улыбок со стороны Люциуса, а не раздражения. С другой стороны Гарри перестал беситься из-за высокомерия аристократа и его резких политических взглядов.   
За завтраком как-то утром Люциус неожиданно для Гарри сообщил:  
\- Сегодня мы принимаем гостей, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри удивленно вскинул брови. Последние месяцы он не видел ни одного волшебника. А то, что гость Малфоя будет магом, да еще и чистокровным, сомневаться не приходилось. Признаться, та жизнь, что они вели – тихая, спокойная без потрясений – одновременно и нравилась юноше и немного нервировала. Он привык постоянно куда-то бежать, чего-то остерегаться, разгадывать загадки и бороться за свою жизнь. Недавний запой теперь казался невероятно позорным временем. Гарри пришел в себя, но не знал, достаточно ли накопил сил для того, чтобы снова окунуться в мир, где люди смотрели на него как на нечто невероятное.   
Конечно, Люциус прилагал усилия, чтобы по возвращению в Англию Гарри смог социализироваться. Он учил юношу держать себя в толпе, преподавал хорошие манеры и этикет, дополнил магические знания своего подопечного. Им было больше почти нечем заняться, так что все это они делали с удовольствием. Малфой сам не заметил, как слепил из расхлябанного гриффиндорского чучела и к тому же начинающего алкоголика, хорошо воспитанного привлекательного молодого человека, который уступал ему разве что в опыте. Они прониклись друг к другу не только уважением, но искренней привязанностью.  
\- Возможно, мне стоит поужинать у себя в каюте, мистер Малфой? – вежливо переспросил Гарри.  
\- Нет, я хотел бы, что бы вы остались. Пора привыкать общаться с другими волшебниками, снова, - улыбнулся Люциус. – Не бойтесь, гостей будет всего трое, и, уж поверьте, они не будут тыкать в вас пальцем и задавать неприятные вопросы.   
\- Я полагаю, вопросы у них все-таки возникнут, ведь я Гарри Поттер. Фактически, враг чистокровных, - осторожно заметил юноша.  
\- Вы были врагом Темного Лорда, не нашим. Он был существенной силой, но сейчас его нет. Мы видим свою выгоду и на чьей стороне сила, - откровенно пояснил Люциус. – Мои гости не фанатики. Они способны здраво рассуждать.  
\- Ваша жена обещала мне, что если я вытащу вас из тюрьмы, не будет больше никакой политики в вашей жизни, мистер Малфой, - серьезно сказал Поттер, принимаясь за кофе. Он не обманывался насчет целей Люциуса. Тот явно собирался набирать силу в английском министерстве, используя Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
\- Столько, сколько вы мне позволите, мистер Поттер, - тонко улыбнулся аристократ, получая от своего спутника легкий кивок.   
Гости и впрямь оказались очень приятными людьми. Это была пожилая супружеская чета из Франции и их сын, который родился всего на пару лет раньше Гарри. За ужином шла неторопливая и приятная беседа об искусстве. У Поттера впервые появилась возможность продемонстрировать кому-то, кроме Люциуса, все новоприобретенные знания и умения. Его имя вызвало у гостей лишь легкое недоумение, которое они поспешили скрыть за вежливыми улыбками, никаких неудобных вопросов, как и говорил Малфой, не последовало.  
Постепенно, из месяца в месяц, гостей становилось все больше, а приходить они стаи все чаще. Лишь два месяца спустя их впервые посетил англичанин, тогда же на палубе «Букли» впервые начались настоящие политические разговоры. Гарри в них не лез, хотя видел, что окружающие хотят знать его мнение. Однако привитая Люциусом за последние месяцы осторожность и сдержанность в разговорах, заставляла Поттера сторониться людей, желающих поговорить с ним о политике. Впрочем, он внимательно слушал, вникал, понимал…. И ему все это начинало нравиться.   
А потом они с Люциусом вернулись на родину, после почти двух лет отсутствия, объехав многие страны, поплавав во всех океанах, познакомившись со многими полезными и интересными людьми. Да просто-напросто привыкнув, друг к другу. Гарри уже не мыслил своей жизни без Малфоя, так же как и без магии.   
Теперь пройдя реабилитацию после войны, привыкнув к людям, научившись держать себя рядом с ними невозмутимо, Гарри был готов вернуться в свой дом на площади Гриммо, привести его в порядок и вести нормальный образ жизни, но он знал, что будет скучать по Люциусу. Поттер мог устраивать те же сборища и вечеринки, приглашать тех же волшебников, юноша знал, что они бы не отказались, вести ставший привычный образ жизни, но без блондина все это будет уже не тем, чем хотелось бы. Кто они были друг другу?  Может быть друзья? Отец и сын? Союзники? Им, казалось, не хватало теплоты в отношениях, и все же слишком много гордости и восхищения, уважения и заботы порой прорывалось наружу. И Гарри с удовольствием принял приглашение поселиться в Малфой-менор.   
Старые друзья и знакомые были не готовы к такому. Как оказалось, многие из них были все еще уверены, что он до сих пор чахнет в одиночестве и тоске в доме, доставшемся от Сириуса. Они не желали верить, что юноша нашел помощь и поддержку у бывших врагов, друзья были не готовы увидеть его таким, каким он стал. Впрочем, Гарри тоже не мог заново привыкнуть к ним. Ни к Гермионе, оставившей перспективное место в министерстве, чтобы нянчить пачкающую пеленки их с Роном дочь в «Норе»; ни к Джинни безвкусной и вульгарной, пытающейся повыгоднее выскочить замуж; ни к Рону скучающему на работе, а после расслабляющемуся в низкопробном пабе с кружечкой пива. Молодой человек чувствовал себя с ними неудобно, как с чужими. Его новые манеры, наряды, мышление, мешали наладить контакт заново.   
Ему комфортнее было обсуждать политику с Люциусом, пить маленькими глотками ликер с Драко, болтая о знакомых француженках, планировать ремонт дома Блеков с Нарциссой. Он становился умнее, опытнее и сильнее. И Гарри понимал, зачем Малфои знакомят его с таким количеством важных волшебников. У бывших Пожирателей Люциуса и Драко не было ни шанса пробиться на высокие должности в министерстве, у него же шанс стать следующим министром был более чем велик. Министром, при котором Люциус мог бы стать «серым кардиналом».   
И тогда Гарри начал собственную игру. Не из желания помешать им, а больше из чувства противоречия и скуки. Он надеялся, что Люциус не был настолько глуп, чтобы полагать, что сможет контролировать его. Никто не мог управлять Гарри. На самом деле Поттер не собирался идти против Малфоя. Он чувствовал себя частью семьи, понимал, что Люциус чувствует то же. Гарри не использовали в полном смысле слова, просто подталкивали вперед. Но юноша все-таки решил показать своему покровителю зубки. В конце концов, это не Гарри зависел от Малфоев, а они от него.   
Поттер сделал то, что от него не ожидали ни чистокровные, ни друзья, ни сам Люциус, он воспользовался опытом Темного Лорда и принялся очаровывать и перетаскивать на свою сторону нужных людей, формируя вокруг себя плотный круг сторонников, которые через некоторое время стали готовы жизнь за него отдать. На это уходило время, но всего лишь через год, он уже не выходил в свет без свиты из четырех-пяти преданных лично ему  волшебников, а его слово неожиданно резко стало влиять на политику Англии, даже если было сказано тихо и только доверенным людям.   
Неожиданно Кингсли Бруствер, проводивший в жизнь политику покойного Дамблдора, оказался дискредитирован. Перестал быть самым популярным и любимым министром магии. Вокруг него вдруг сформировалась, словно буферная зона и мгновенно организовались перевыборы. Умные люди знали, кто стоит за этим, но уже поздно было что-то предпринимать. Никто и опомниться не успел, как Гарри Поттер выдвинул свою кандидатуру на выборах на пост Министра Магии, и выиграл их, хотя прежде никогда не работал в министерстве. Он стал самым молодым министром в истории. Ему было всего двадцать четыре. Обыватели превозносили его, сторонники с радостью служили ему, знающие люди обреченно вздыхали. Они вырастили нового Темного Лорда, в этом кое-кто уже не сомневался.   
Гарри безраздельно правил в Англии, пользуясь умом, славой героя и очарованием. Мягкий на первый взгляд, но словно со стальной арматурой внутри. Его гнев пугал сторонников до колик, хотя он никогда не наказывал их физически, его похвала приводила их в восторг.   
Люциус считался его правой рукой. Все эти годы они прошли вместе, хотя аристократ прекрасно знал, у кого ведущая роль в их союзе. Иногда ему казалось, что для Гарри он никто, в другое время, что у Гарри нет никого дороже его. Малфоя привлекала власть и опасность, его тянуло постоянно находиться рядом с Поттером, и он ревниво оттеснял конкурентов, год, за годом сохраняя свое место. Люциус знал, что Гарри нравится наблюдать эту борьбу.   
Их отношения стали смесью непонятной дружбы и соперничества. Возможно, кого-то это озадачивало, но им нравилось. И Люциус старательно давил в себе все порочные желания, которые иногда появлялись, когда он смотрел на притягательного молодого человека. Он давил в себе ревность, когда Гарри наклонялся к кому-нибудь из своих новых друзей и, улыбаясь, что-то шептал на ухо. Если бы они стали любовниками, это все могло бы испортить, думал Малфой. Страсть никогда не была надежной основой для хороших отношений.   
Он обманывал сам себя, в глубине души зная, что к нему пришла давно предсказанная любовь.  Люциус понимал, что давно уже бьется на за власть, а за внимание нового Темного Лорда. И не просто внимательно слушает его слова, а не может не слушать его голос, и с трудом отворачивается от его улыбки.  
На свадьбе Драко и Астории Гарри был шафером. С Малфоем-младшим Поттер давно общался, словно с родным братом. Посторонний никогда бы не сказал, что они были врагами, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри и Нарцисса, на перебой пытаются смутить новобрачных, глупыми шутками. Молодой министр магии давно и прочно вошел в семью Малфоев, но никто не думал, что старшие Малфои воспринимают его как еще одного сына. Выпив лишний бокал шампанского, Драко, сбежавший от матери и лучшего друга, с пьяной откровенностью спросил у отца:  
\- Как долго вы будете еще ходить вокруг да около?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Да все знают, что вы с Поттером любите друг друга, так почему бы вам не сойтись?   
Люциус вздрогнул от этих слов и перевел взгляд с сына, который с трудом держался на ногах, на Гарри, окруженного свитой, в другом конце зала что-то энергично объяснявшего Астории. Молодой министр словно почувствовал его взгляд и посмотрел в ответ. Он неожиданно улыбнулся Малфою и поднял в тосте свой бокал. Он не сказал этого вслух, да и Люциус был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать, но блондин прочитал по губам. Малфой поднял бокал в ответном тосте, так же беззвучно ответив:  
\- И я тебя!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Людмилия  
> Посвящение: моей самоотверженной бете в подарок на день рождения. Каирин, надеюсь, тебе понравится


End file.
